


Scenery Called 'Everyday'

by xiyon



Category: Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-World B] A drabble series centering on the many different moments Squall and Lightning share with each other over the course of their relationship, from its conception to its culmination and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenery Called 'Everyday'

Theme 1: Tabletop  
Pairing: Squall Leonhart / Lightning Farron

Squall groaned in his half-sleep, turning away from the offending sun's rays that passed through the window, its curtains fluttering forward with the morning breeze. His hands groped for something and, not finding what he was looking for, groggily cracked one blue eye open.

Sure enough, he found himself alone on the soft bed. He closed his eyes again before opening them a moment later, this time fully awake. He threw off the sheets as he pushed himself out of bed, idly wondering where his wayward girlfriend was at this- he eyed the nearby clock resting on the bedside table- ungodly hour of six ante meridiem.

It didn't take him long to locate her, what with the obvious smell of… something wafting in through the open bedroom door. Picking up his discarded shirt and boxers and putting them on, Squall made his way down the short hallway and towards the kitchen, where frying noises and knife-meets-board thuds emanated.

Approaching the cookroom, Squall heard Lightning curse and he prepared himself for the worst. While the she wasn't a horrible cook, her experiments tended to leave him running for the toilet - especially when she was in an adventurous mood. And that smell definitely was an adventurous experiment. Nevertheless, Squall diligently ate whatever she made and pointed out its flaws and she'd nod and improve. Lightning rarely expressed the woman within.

Steeling himself and his stomach, Squall turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Lightning, what are-" his voice died in his throat.

Lightning snapped towards him before calming herself, erasing all evidence of surprise from her person. "…Leonhart." She acknowledged the brunet with a slow muttering of his name, lowering her wooden spoon whilst she resumed cooking. With her back facing him, she stated with a slight hint of disapproval. "You're up early."

Of course, Squall noticed none of these as he struggled to digest the erotic treat she presented to him.

With her attention elsewhere, Lightning was unaware of how her afterglow was affecting her partner; instead, she was trying to fight the scowl threatening to dampen her spirits as she prepared their breakfast. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" She half-accused him, trying to hint at him to return to their bedroom and wait.

"I…" Squall started before shaking his head himself out of his stupor. He repeated, this time more clearly. "I woke up."

Lightning actually cracked a smile... not that he could see it. "I noticed." She heard a chair being dragged and she threw a glance back, noting that the man had collapsed on a chair. "Go back to bed if you're tired." She huffed, absently brushing her pink locks further towards her left shoulder and exposing the delicious skin of her nape as she turned back to the pot.

Squall momentarily lost his normally tight hold on his inhibitions at the sight of her flesh.

"Leonhart!" Lightning raised her voice as she was forced to stop stirring. Squall had draped an arm around her shoulders while he rested one warm palm on the smooth groove of the small of her back, holding her in place. Heat blossomed on her cheeks when she felt his warm lips press against her nape. "I'm cooking!" she tried to be the reasonable one.

She was failing.

"Your fault." He blamed against her skin, relaxing his hold on her frame. "What are you doing wearing that?"

Squall tugged at the hem of her apron, his fingers brushing against the tight skin it exposed.

"I already told you." She suppressed the shiver that threatened to escape her body when the hand on her back started tracing her spine. "So quit it!"

She threw a glance across her shoulder when she felt him draw back. Squall gave her the once-over and she scowled at the amusement dancing in his eyes. "Wearing that?"

That; referring to her current choice of attire: a white apron, fastened in ribbons around her neck and waist, worn over her black laced bra and panties and nothing else. She had meant to surprise the him with breakfast. In fact, she made sure she sapped him of all his energy with last night's activities in preparation for this. It seemed - and Lightning licked her lips in wanton anticipation at she thought - she misjudged his stamina and recovery time.

Salvaging the situation, she smirked coyly at him. "Having problems?" she shifted her ass against him and felt satisfied when he growled out his reply.

"Maybe." Squall tried to restrain himself and think clearly for the moment. They were in the kitchen; their location presented potential problem that was no doubt already around the corner. "Aren't you worried that someone might walk in?"

Squall did not mind taking this upstairs, though.

"This is our house." Lightning simply declared before continuing in a throaty voice. "You're the only one allowed to come in."

Squall molded his body against her back as Lightning lowered the stove's heat to a simmer before she turned around in his grasp and looked up at him. "That never stopped Vaan and Zidane from picking our lock." He whispered against her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"They'll be in for a shocking surprise." Squall briefly pondered her words before shrugging, figuring she didn't mean it that way. Still, his eyes shifted to the kitchen door which he forgot to close.

Lightning saw the growing hesitance in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and brought him down to eye level. "You started this, Squall." She deadpanned mischievously. "So you're not going anywhere until you've taken responsibility."

She pressed her lips deeply against his in a heated kiss. Squall found her lips tasted sweet with a hint of coconut and surmised her concoction might not be so bad after all. Still, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment and rightly guessed that neither was she.

Lightning moaned against his lips when his hands palmed her gluteus maximus and hefted her up- her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and pressing his body against hers- as he turned around and lay her down on the nearby table, never once breaking from their heated exchange.

There was a sudden surge of magic in the air followed by a bright flash and pained cries.

Squall tried to pull away but Lightning held him down firmly. He raised his brow and she replied with a knowing smirk. "Like I said; a shocking surprise."

Squall smirked back and resumed worshipping his Lightning.


End file.
